Lets have a merry time
by Amvmaster
Summary: ever wondered if you woke up in the wrong place, wrong time and definitively in the wrong universe how would you react? Probably confusion first, me well yeah I'd be confused too especially when you wake up in a barrel, did I mention I don't like being in really closed spaces? *SMASH!* "WHO THE FUCK PUT ME IN A BARREL?", SI from beginning to end.
1. Chapter 1

**hi all and welcome to something I have been trying to figure out how I was going to write and well it turned out like this sooooo I hope you enjoy my SI adventures in one piece, from beginning to end**

 **I do not own this magnificent piece of awesomeness**

 **other than that lets get on with the reading shall we?**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 having a barrel of an introduction**

Now in most cases I'm pretty much a light-ish sleeper with the exception of earthquakes, and I'd like to say that waking up somewhere thats not my bed is not very nice, especially when iwkae up with me being pushed and pulled around

"mmmmmmh what time is it?" I slowly moaned out as I continued to be rolled around and stopped suddenly as I let out a small groan finding my eyes slowly opening and closing in annoyance as I let out a small yaw slowly waking up as I lifted my arms only to wince as I felt let my hand hit the wall, hard

"oooow that hurt" I moaned pathetically as I rubbed my eyes and saw nothing, just plain blackness

"that weird" I stated but suddenly stopped talking as I was suddenly rolled upwards onto my as I blinked and realized something my kness were touching my legs, I cant stretch and its black

"oh no"

My hands flew around me

"no no no no"

I felt my confines of wood as my eyes darted around

"no no no no no no no"

I started to try and push but nothing happened, I was stuck

I don't like being stuck, I'm claustrophobic like that!

Breaths started to get shorter and shorter as I started to panic

"nonononononononoNOOOOOOOOOO!" I shouted as with all my might I slapped my hand against the wooden top

"get me out get me out get me out get me out GET ME OUT!" I shouted as I switched from slapping to punching

Only to groan in pain I felt pain fly through my knuckles as I glared through the darkness as I threw another punch and another and another and another until the pain was just unbearable and I gripped my right hand as I winced feeling the knuckles as they hurt

"Damn it" I muttered as I felt myself get more and more smaller

No no no no no no no

Suddenly hearing something move in my prison my eyes widened and I realized someone must have heard me yes I can. Get. Out…..hold what if they were the ones that put me in here?

Suddenly my hopeful mood turned sour and I started to feel angry, like really angry

And when I heard the shift I looked up and saw an small slither of light poke through as I suddenly move no longer caring if my knuckles hurt I threw one last punch ait slammed into the wood and in an instant the wooden lid was sent flying and I quickly latched onto the edges of the barrel pulling me up as light flooded through my eyes and I was now standing up, not caring that my joints hurt from the sudden movement and how my knuckles basically shouted pain

"GASP huff puff huff puff huff puff, WHO THE FUCK PUT ME IN A FUCKING BARREL!?" was the first words that left my mouth as I blinked and my eyes adjusted the light as I glared at who ever was in front of me

And unfortunately that was a kid shorter than me had a pink bob of hair wore big round glasses and looked ready to piss themselves

"u-u-um wh-wha-" before the stuttering kid could finish his words another smash of a wood did my head moved to another person breaking out of his barrel as he held his hands over his head as he looked like he just ate a bunch of unicorn rainbow shit, which was if couldn't tell was ice cream.

"aaaaah that was a good nap, hey whys that guy sleeping?" the guy said as he pointed behind me as I looked over and saw a guy fallen onto his back as he had a large red mark under his chin as the lid of my barrel right next to his head

".…..oops" I said as I finally calmed down and blinked in surprise

"hey did you hear that, something going down in the galley!" I heard someone yell as I looked in that direction on confusion, galley what the hell are they on about

"oh no, you two come with me!" the pink haired kid suddenly yelled as I felt him latch his hand on my wrist as he pulled me forwards and I suddenly hit the ground with a thud as the pink haired kid stopped and looked at me as I gave him an obvious glare

"im still in the fucking barrel remember?" I growled out as he seemed to shake at my tone as I quickly crawled out and slowly stood up only to suddenly fall forwards as I was once again dragged off, fucking dick!

As I caught up to the kid I pulled my hand away from his and looked behind me and blinked as the other guy from before was looking around in curiosity

"oh for fuck-get over here!" I whispered shouted as I quickly grabbed and pulled the guy in front of me and pushed him in front as the pink haired kid grabbed his wrist and quickly pulled him along as I quickly followed behind.

It wasn't until did the kid pull us into a storage room did I finally take a deep breath and slowly calmed down as I tried to get my thoughts in the correct order as I took in what I had and it started from this

1 I woke in a barrel

2 I was pissed off that I woke up in a barrel

3 is that monkey D luffy?

4 why why did I wake up in a barrel

5 the pink haired kid-wait hold on

"what you looking at?" I asked the kid as he flinched at my tone might have come off well pissed, but hey can you really blame me?

"u-um w-whats your name?" he asked as I sighed shaking my head

"hamish" I stated bluntly as I sat down and rubbed my temples as I felt my head hurt for a good couple of seconds as I was pretty sure that this was a dream

(Looks at knuckles)

A fairly real drea- AH fuck it not a dream ah that still fucking hurts

I winced in pain as I touched my knuckles to make sure I was not dreaming

"well I'm coby and thats luffy" the pink haired-sorry coby said as I sighed as I looked over at an eating and happy smiling luffy as I sized him up

He was about 5'8 maybe 5'9 so he was shorter than me, he had short black shaggy hair covered by his straw hat and he wore his usual red vest, jean shorts and sandles compared to me he was ready for the sea

Looking down at myself I couldn't help but groan in annoyance as I wore my brown baggy cargo pants with the pants legs rolled up slightly as I wore a pair of blacka nd white DC sneakers and finally an aqua blue t shirt over it.

Now I'm pretty sure I did not sleep with my shoes, but I also have a feeling that I shouldnt be complaining about what I have

"what are you doing inside those barrels?" coby asked as I looked up and shrugged sayign nothing as luffy laughed

"my ship sank so I fell asleep in a barrel" luffy said with a large grin as coby stared at him in disbelief, yeah I wouldnt believe it either if it wasn't for the fact how this guy has a tendency to throw sanity out the window and now I was standing next to him, well more like sitting

"thats insane, well why were you sailing all the way here the closest port is nowhere near here" coby said as luffy grinned happily

"well thats the thing I'm out on an adventure to find a crew and become the king of the pirates" luffy exclaimed as coby looked shock and then horrified

"what but thats insane thats means your going to be a pirate, don't you know what that means!?" coby yelled in shock as I gave him a blank look

"that he wants to become a pirate? I mean its kinda self explanatory if you think of it" I stated outloud as luffy giggled and coby's eyes went wide in shock

"b-but pirates, are cruel and horrible and they don't care about anyone but themselves" coby said as his eyes stared down at the ground

"but arent you a pirate?" luffy asked the obvious hypocritical question that seemed to shock coby

"w-well I'm not with them they just kidnapped me" coby said as he looked depressed

"i was out fishing outside my village when alvida kidnapped me and that was 2 years ago" coby said as he looked like he was ready to cry

"i never wanted to be a pirate, I just wanted to be a marine and capture the pirates not become one" he said as I rolled my eyes

"then why don't you just leave then?" luffy asked as it was just a simple question with deeper meaning behind it

"w-well its impo-"

"theres no such thing as impossible kid" I stated as coby blinked and flinched as he looked at me as he must have remembered I'm here

"in life you are told three things when your young, you can, you will and its impossible, the first two have and always be the right but the third is wrong, for anything to be impossible is simply just a barrier that adults and everyone put up to stop themselves and anyone else who were smart enough to try, so tell me coby is it really impossible to become a marine?" I asked as coby seemed to freeze in shock before he gave me a glare

"YES IT IS IMPOSSIBLE, I cant stand up to someone like alvida, she'll just crush me" coby said as he looked down and glared before he glared at me

"thats why its impossible!" he yelled as I just chuckled, you know if I remember right I found coby to be a bit of a wimp but now that he stood in front of me glaring at me

"if so impossible what the hell are you doing to me hmmm?" I asked sarcasm rolled off my tongue as he looked at me in confusion

"im pretty sure your standing up to me, someone who can obviously beat to a bloody pulp and then some but here you are standing up to me" I stated as I cracked my neck as coby stepped back gulping

"so why the hell cant you do that with alida?" I asked finally as coby froze again as I watched as his head pull the dots together

And in the mean time I casually and slowly stood up and walked over to luffy as he looked up at me with an apple in his mouth

"mind passing me one please?" I asked as luffy blinked and then grinned as he handed me one apple which I happily took a bite out of

"mmm thats juicy" I mused to myself with a small smile as I couldn't help it

"hehehe your interesting!" luffy exclaimed as I shrugged taking another bite

"y-your right" I heard coby finally said as I looked over at him

"right about what hmmm?" I asked casually enjoying my apple casually

"im done being a pirate I'm doing being pushed around!" coby yelled as I had to admit to yell that outloud was somewhat bold for the guy

"WHAT WAS THAT COBY!" a shout rung out as I heard a smash as I looked up and and watch wide eyes a fucking whale

Yeah a fucking wale of a woman fell downwards into the storage as I blinked

"holy shit coby when you said she'd crush I thought you were talking metaphorical not literally crush you!" I yelled as I just in the anime yeah she was fat but fucking hell this is beyond what I was seeing

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" the fat ass shouted at me as she pointed her metal club at me

"im sorry but I don't speak whale lord" I stated as her eyes twitched

"why you, COBY WHO IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL WOMAN IN THE EAST BLUE!?" she shouted as coby seemed to freeze as everyone looked at him expectingly and suddenly he narrowed his eyes glaring right at her

"ITS NOT YOU YOU FAT BITCH!" coby shouted as I was taken back, didn't think id here him swear like that

"why you little-"

"ahahahahaha you tell her coby!" luffy said as he grabbed coby's shirt and mine as I suddenly found myself into the air

"whooooooa!" I yelped out as he landed and dropped us off on top of a deck with my eyes widening in shock as I fell on my ass

"geez at least warn me before you drag me off dick head!" I yelled as luffy just giggled at me as I rolled my eyes

"GET THEM!" I heard a shout rang out as it was followed by a bunch of cries of battle

Looking over my eyes widened as at least 10 men wiht sword ran towards us

"runaway!" I heard luffy yell as I looked over and he was already running

"you dick!" I yelled as I flipped myself over to my feet and started to run after him as the men were right behind me

"shit shit shit shit shit shit shit" I repeated as I didn't even care when luffy latched onto one of the main sail's and his arm started to stretch I just knew I had to duck in 3 2 1-

"hehehehe kidding!" as soon as luffy said that I dropped down to the ground just in time to duck under luffy's body as he came sailing through the air as he slammed into all of the men sending them flying back into random parts of the deck

"hahaha alright woo hoo!" luffy celebrated happily as I notice coby stared in absolute shock and horror

"l-luffy your arms just stretched h-how is that possible!?" coby yelled as I slowly stood up

"what did I tell you about impossible coby!? theres no such thing!" I yelled as coby flinched as his eyes widen and then quickly looked over as the fat woman finally jumped out of the hole as he took a deep breath and-

"OI ALVIDA I'M GOING TO BECOME A MARINE AND AFTER THAT THE FIRST PIRATE I'M GOING TO CATCH IS YOU FAT WOMAN!" coby shouted as alvida face went red as luffy just laughed happily.

"THATS IT I'M GOING TO CRUSH YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL YOU LITTLE PINK HAIRED SHIT!" alvida shouted as she hauled her club over her head

And knowing fully well luffy had this I decided to jsut say screw it as I pulled my hand back clutching my half eaten apple and chucked it watching as it sail over and slammed directly into alvida's nose as she yelped in shock and pain luffy looked over his shoulder as he gave me a large grin in return as he pulled his arm back as it stretched outwards

"gum gum-" luffy started out as alvida's eyes bugged out as she looked down at luffy and his outstretched arm

"w-wait you don't we can talk about thi-"

"-PISTOL!" and with a single shout as luffy threw his outstretched fist forwards as it slammed right into alvida's stomach as she was sent flying upwards into the sky

"huh blasting off again much" I mumbled as I looked over at her fading fat figure with mild interest

"ah look coby marines you can join them now!" luffy exclaimed with a smile as I quickly turned to watch as a ship casually sailed into view as my eyes narrowed

Marines were depicted in the anime as honest people wanting to make the world better, while also showing how currpt and sinister they are, quite an accurate view on how modern day society sees the local law enforcement at times.

"Hamish come we got to go!" I heard coby as I shook my head and quickly ran over to him and luffy as they lead me me over to one of the surviving life boats

As we quickly piled it I quickly found myself latching onto the side as the boat was dropped

"SHIIIIIIIIIT!" I shouted as the boat hit the water with a crash as I felt my entire body freeze from the suddenness of the drop I felt my heart stop for a good 2 seconds before I realized we were now sailing off

Oh thank god I thought I was going to die then and there

"ahahaha this was fun!" luffy exclaimed in joy as I couldn't help but growl in annoyance but decide to just let out a sigh as we slowly sailed away

"sigh yeah but where do we go now?" coby asked as me and luffy looked at him and shrugged

"dont know really know but I know where were going its going to be adventure!" stated with a grin as coby looked up at him in amazement I just stared at him blankly

"yeah sure whatever" I stated as I leaned back and quickly found myself staring out into the blue ocean with blank eyes as I wondered why the hell am I in one piece?

 **Chapter 1 end**

* * *

 **annnnnnnnd done well I hope you all liked this one cause this took a while as I didn't know where to start so I just thought id start from well the start**

 **but other than that id like to point out that I wasn't inspired but the usual SI fic 'this bites'**

 **no no no no I can not compete with them I really cant but i'd like to say they inspired me to write out of the borders of canon, but I was inspired by another SI fic called 'ripples in the pond'**

 **this fanfic honestly surprised or well caught me off guard with how interesting and well how the author wrote it and I just had to say that I was inspired really from him.**

 **which is funny since he was inspired by 'this bites' to write his own SI fic**

 **so before you go, please** **don't forget to leave a**

 **fave**

 **follow**

 **and review**

 **laters!**


	2. Chapter 2

****and here I am sorry it took a while to post this one, I was kinda distracted with some other stuff I'm focusing on****

 ** **other than that i'll leave you to it as this chapter takes a different turn canon wise, just read it and you'll figure out the rest****

* * *

 ** **Chapter 2 enter the pirate hunter****

"welcome to shell island, the closest marine base around" coby motioned to the island with a very large looking nuclear reactor base as it was painted in the marine colours.

"whooooooa thats pretty big" luffy exclaimed as we both stood at the docks as he and coby admired the large base while I just stood there shrugging, I mean I've seen cooler bases than this so really this nothing to me

"i could really go for something to eat" I mused to myself silently rubbed my stomach

"come on lets go and find zoro" luffy said as he took my wrist and pulled me along as i sighed feeling more less annoyed the dick head decided to pull me along

"sigh luffy let go of my hand please" I said as luffy just ignored me and continued to pull me along as I sighed and just rolled with it as I continued to stare at the base of the one and only axe hand Morgan, the only reason I remember that wankers name is because well he cant exactly wank, can he?

"that was an extremely disturbing thought" I stated out loud as my head places and I did not want to be anywhere near

"hey come on lets climb up here"luffy said as he finally let go of my wrist as I sighed in relief as he climbed up the stone wall

"sigh fine" I moaned as I quickly jumped up and managed to pull myself up so I was hanging over the edge of the wall and we looked into the large dirt clearing as my eyes quickly found who we were looking for

"there he is" I stated as luffy grinned

"luffy I don't think this is good idea I mean the guy doesnt even like pirates, he hunts them goodness sake" coby said nervously as I rolled my eyes, of course he doesnt like this, hes the one who has to point every single illegal thing ever

"hey zoro hey!" luffy yelled as he waved his hand in the air

"luffy stop!" coby yelled as he tried to shut him up but knowing luffy that didn't end well

"hey you three get out of here!" we heard a yell come from the tied up zoro as coby seemed to jump in front and nearly fall of the rock wall

"aaaah!" coby yelped as I sighed

"really coby if you want to be a marine you got to man up" I stated as luffy gave off a small laugh

"yeah coby you gotta man up" luffy repeated as I rolled my eyes and looked back at the tied up zoro

*clunk*

Hearing the wooden clunk I looked over and saw a ladder I watched as little girl slowly walked up and stop at the top as she just 'sh' us as she quickly and quietly jumped off and ran across the dirt field as I couldn't help but this this is just adorable to watch from distance

Hold on isnt she literally going to be thrown into the air!?

Remembering this my body quickly moved as soon as I saw a blonde haired prick strut over, as I pulled myself up and over

"wait what are you doing?" coby said as I didn't answer him and pushed myself onto the dirt ground with a crouch as my eyes were focused on the blonde as I quickly jumped back onto my feet, as the blonde prick interrupted the zoro's feeding time.

"shit" I said with gritted teeth as I quickly ran forwards full charge as the prick slapped the girl, that mother-

"OI ASSHOLE!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as the prick lazily turned his head towards me as held my still bloodied fist up as my eyes glared into his widening eyes as I threw my fist forward as fast and as hard as I could, wincing slightly as pain flew through my hand as my knuckles slammed into his nose.

After throwing my fist I quickly pulled back to shake my hand to try and get rid of the instant pain that flew threw my hand, that fucking hurt!

"AAAAAAAAH!" but hearing the blondes cries of pain as he was on the ground clutching his nose was fucking worth it

"oi you!" hearing zoro's voice I looked over as he gave me a serious look

"take the girl and go!" he ordered as I nodded quickly picking up the girl and throwing her over my shoulder I quickly sprinted back to the wall as I heard the pricks cries of arrest and execution over my shoulder as my eyes widened and I knew fully well I needed to get the fuck out of dodge

"COBY!" I shouted as coby blinked as I quickly held up the girl in my hands

"take her and go!" I yelled as I he blinked but quickly grabbed and helped the girl get over as he quickly dropped or something

As he was done I quickly turned around as men in white uniforms ran over to the fallen over prick as they all help him up on to his feet

"get off me!" he yelled as he ripped himself out of their hands and pointed in my direction as he glared at me

"hes the one who did this to me I want him arrested and executed!" the prick yelled as the marines turned to me as I couldn't help but notice half of them gave me pity filled looks and the other half looked happy that their so called 'superior' had a blood nose, or broken nose

Noted these people where standing behind him so the prick couldn't call them on out, I could but I have a feeling that would only makes things worse

Which now reminds me of-OH SHIT THEIR COMING RIGHT AT ME!

"gum gum stomp!" hearing the yell I watched as an out stretched sandal covered foot slammed downwards just in front of the oncoming mob as I watched as luffy hit the ground with crouch right where his foot stomped

"hehehehehehe this looks fun let me join in!" luffy exclaimed as he looked over his shoulder to give me a large grin on his face

"oi I don't know how you did that but you two need to go!" I heard zoro yell as my focused turned back to the tied man

"OK YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP WE ARE HERE TO SAVE YOUR STUPID ASS SO SHOW SOME FUCKING GRATITUDE DICK HEAD!" I shouted at him as zoro seemed to look pissed, but I didn't care he was currently tied up, therefore the least of my problems

"GUM GUM RIFLE!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" hearing the after shouts of luffy's attack my eyes moved back to him as marines were sent flying into the air as they was promptly knocked out

"freeze pirate scum!" hearing the shout come up from my right my head swerved as I quickly jumped back just in time to dodge a marines sword slice

Oh shit luffy missed one!

Seeing luffy's instant mistake my head went on overdrive as the marine charged at me with his sword ready to stab at me

"OH SHIT!" I shouted as I jumped to the side and quickly ducked down as he twisted his around turning his sword stab into a slash that went over my head as I dropped onto my ass and quickly rolled out the way as the marine swung his sword down at me

Shit this guys getting closer and closer to actually killing me, good news his saber was stuck on the ground, the bad news was the marine knew that and discarded the blade as he jumped on me while his hands tried to latch onto my neck.

Seeing this happening my hands flew up and grabbed his wrists as he pushed my back to the ground, I saw his eyes glaring down at me with hate, well shit I don't even know this guy and hates me this much?

Shit I didn't even say I was a pirate but the guy looked like he was only seeing red and didn't care so with a quick bad idea for me I pulled his wrist outwards and threw my head up as I felt/heard a crunch as the marine yelped in pain and I felt dizzy but not dizzy enough that I didn't use this chance

Quickly letting go of the marines wrists I pulled my leg up bending it under the marines body threw my foot up slamming the bottom of my shoe into the marines head as he was sent backwards as I let out a couple huffs of air and stood up, well more like stumbled up ready for the marines next charge which didn't come since he was laying on the ground conscious.

Letting a breath of relief leave me I shook my head of the dizziness as I looked over and found luffy was already done with his mob as I took a second to compare notes and felt incredibly inadequate with the rubber man.

Grumbling in annoyance I quickly looked over to the sword that was stuck in the ground and looked over to where zoro was watching as he was now talking to luffy well more like arguing with him

"are you an idiot!? don't you know I hunt pirates!?" zoro yelled as luffy just giggled

"yeah so what? I need a crew and I can only have the best of the best on my side" luffy said as zoro huffed in annoyance as he quickly ignored luffy's take down of the marines

"yeah well as a swords man I cant really get out of here if I don't have my swords" zoro said as luffy smiled brightly

"then I'll go get your swords then!" luffy exclaimed in joy

"well if you want any idea where to find em luffy ask the blonde prick that ran off mid-fight" I said as the two turned their heads to look at me as I managed to release the sword from the ground and was currently using as a crutch.

And by the looks I was getting from zoro I was more likely disrespecting said sword, that or dulling the edge

"oh hey Hamish, lets go find zoro's swords" luffy said as I shook my head

"nah you go on ahead luffy" I said as luffy shrugged as he quickly turned and quickly turned and ran off leaving me and zoro behind as we both watched him run off

And as soon as he was out of sight I let out a breath of air as I slowly moved around zoros post

"what are you doing?" he asked as I didn't answer him as I held the sword up and slammed it down as the blade cut the rope that was holding his right arm up

"freeing you dip shit" I answered as I held the sword back over my head as I slashed at the ropes that were holding his left arm

As both arms were free they both dropped to his sides as I barely heard him left out a small breath of air

"why though? I saw your fight and your amazingly pathetic so what are you going to do when the marines come back to execute me, face it if you say here your going to die with me" zoro said as I stayed silent as I slashed at the last portions of the rope as zoro finally collapsed onto the ground as he let out a small grunt of pain as he was now moving muscles he most likely hasn't moved in over a week

"shut up and sit down luffy will be back and when he is he'll give your swords back so take a minute to breath and eat those rice balls that girl was going to give you" I said as I dropped the sword and moved myself so I was sitting on the ground but leaned my back against the post as I let out a small breath as I finally fucking relaxed

"who the hell was that guy anyway?" zoro asked as I let out a tired chuckle

"hes luffy and well to be frank he has the dream to become the pirate king" I stated as I heard zoro huff

"seriously? Huh thats a big dream" he said as I couldn't help but smirk

"oh and what about you? don't you have a dream of your own?" I asked as zoro went silent before he answered

"im going to become the greatest swordman in the world, thats my dream" zoro admitted as I grinned

"and luffy wouldnt have it any other way, only the best for his crew" I said as zoro let out a chuckle

"that so and what about you then?" zoro asked as I blinked

"ey?" was my intelligent answer

"whats your dream then? Why do you follow him?" zoro asked as I took a second to think and decided to be honest

"look I don't know about you but you'll laugh when you here this" I said as zoro grunted in a questioning tone

"i woke up in a fucking barrel this morning, not my bed a barrel and I have slight claustrophobia so waking up there did do my mind right, after that I was dragged off into a room with a pink hair midget and luffy, next thing I know they are talking about dreams and I'm just sitting there wondering, where the fuck am I? seriously I had no idea where I was and before long a very overweight and I mean overweight as in beached fucking whale lord, dropped in and before long I'm on a dingy heading to fuck knows where and ended up here on this island and I think you know the rest" I stated as I took a deep breath and slowly I listened and I heard snicker, that turned into a chuckle then into a full blown laugh

"ahahahahaha seriously beached whale?" zoro asked through his laughs as I snorted

"not even that the bitch looked like a fucking manatee decided to take on eating cake as a diet" I joked as I heard zoro let out another laugh

In another part of the world

"Achoo! Uh who the hell is talking about me!?" alvida shouted as she angrily turned her head around as she glared at the fellow patrons of the bar as they all turned away as she grumbled taking a bite out of a very large purple colored plum and froze as she took swallowed it feeling like she had just eaten the single most disgusting thing in her life

First it was the raid going south then coby leaving and calling her fat and it was that stupid rubber boy punched her into the ocean and lastly just to add insult to injury that little bastard that threw her that apple at her head insulted her with the whale lord joke

So long story short today was not going her way especially after her meal was now ruined by a single fucking fruit pausing mid thought alvida's slowly widened as she stared at said fruit and saw that It was covered in swirls that only a devil fruit would have

"well looks like the tides have just turned" alvida as she instantly took notice that her voice sounded different more feminine and seductive

Slowly looking down alvida had a small shock as she no longer found the body of the whale she had but instead she looked different oh so very different

And thats when her eyes narrowed and her face contorted into large grin

"and the winds are picking up in my direction" she said as she stood up ready to get her revenge

Back with the me

"elgh" I said as I felt a shiver go down my spine

"whats wrong?" I heard zoro ask as I shook my head

"sorry just a shiver, nothing wrong" I said as zoro snorted as I had a feeling we were getting along with each other

"HAMISH!" hearing my name I leaned away from the post and turned my head around as I watched as in came coby

"t-they are going to execute zoooooorooooooo…aaaaaaah" coby said as he stopped running as soon as he saw the knocked out marines

"huh you werent kidding he is a midget" zoro said as we both snorted

"i know right, hey coby" I said with a wave

"w-what are you two doing you should be running oh no oh no oh no wheres luffy!?" coby yelled as he started to panic as I groaned

"its official I'm dumping him back with his mother, she can fucking have em" I stated as zoro snorted and started to snicker, oh fucking hell I'm on a roll here

"this is no time to laugh, we need to go or else-"

"WHAT IS THIS I SEE HERE!?" an angry shout rang through the field as coby froze and it turned my head around to see well axe hand morgan

"a-a-a-AXE HAND MORGAN!" coby screeched in fear as I couldn't help but wince as that kind hurt my ears

"going to need an aspirin for that" I heard zoro mutter as I couldn't help but snicker

"did you do this to my men? Huh even with a little help your still as dangerous as the rumors say roroana zoro" Morgan said as he appeared to be impressed but a feat that zoro never even did

Also what took him so fucking long to get here? I mean luffy took out these guys in like 30 to a minute flat and its been like I don't know 10 minutes, so what was taking him so long

(previous thought and image of said thought appears in head)

Annnnnnd like that my head decides to go down shits creek to 'oh-hell-no-ville!'

"i really really hate my mind" I muttered in dread as I couldn't help but feel more disappointed in my self every minute I stay here

"well it matters not, roroana zoro I officially sentence you to death, and lucky for you, your executioners right here!" Morgan yelled as he slammed his giant axe arm downwards into the dirt as me and zoro stared at him blankly

"you know if I wasn't free I think I would be scared" zoro admitted in all honesty

"you sir are welcome and unlike you I'm scared but I just cant be fucked to care" I stated as zoro hummed

"and whys that?" he asked as I shrugged

"deus ex machina" was my only reply

"deus ex what now?"

*SHATTER!*

"GUM GUM-" hearing luffy's call I looked up watching as luffy in the air grinned as he stretched his arms down as they quickly twisted around themselves before they latched onto Morgans huge veiny hard(ahem phrasing) neck

"HAMMER THROW!" luffy exclaimed as he flipped forwards as he dragged morgan into the air and spun him around majestically until he go mid apex of the pull as Morgan was launched into the sky,blasting off again like a certain beached whale lord

With alvida

"Achoo, god damn it who is talking about me?" alvida angrily questioned as she glared into the air but quickly shook her head as she went back to being pampered by her new admirers

"now tell me whos the most beautiful woman in the seas?" she asked with a smirk as the men who surrounded her swooned at her tone

"YOU MISS ALVIDA!" they all shouted return as alvida chuckled in response

"you damn right I am" she said as she sighed relaxing in her new throne

Back with me

5 minutes later

"elgh, and theres another shiver great" I stated as I felt like this was going to be a recurring thing

"you alright there?" zoro asked as he hung off my shoulder as shook my head

"im good, are you alright?" I asked as I was pretty sure I just fucking screwed with canon

"just need some food in my stomach and I should be alright" zoro said as I helped him into the nearby bar as luffy happily ran in demanding meat as everyone froze as they stared at us in surprise as we walked in with zoro

"w-what your alive!?" the little girl from before asked in shock as zoro had a small grin on his face

"i aint dying anytime today" he said as everyone seemed to cheer as I shook my head and helped him over to one of the nearby and empty tables where luffy waited happily for the meals to come in

"i-I cant believe it you threw axe hand Morgan" coby stated as he was here to but he was more in shock in the fact of how luffy took on morgan and I'll be honest I'm kinda surprised he even did that

"hehehehe yeah kinda had a last minute thought there" luffy stated with a giggle as I looked at him with a raised eye brow as that was a sentence with words that had longer characters than words in that sentence…hold on how does that make sense

Shaking my head of my confusion I found a plate placed in front of me as I looked up at the smiling face of the bar lady

"this is thanks for saving not only zoro but this entire island from Morgan" she said as my eyebrow raised in confusion

"hold how do you know about Morgan?" I asked as she smiled

"how can anyone not know when they see a flying man go into the air that instantly resembles Morgan?" she said as I had no real answer to that one

"that and your friend over there wont stop talking about it" she said as I looked over to coby as he sat at a different table as he told everyone what happened and too be honest it sounds like hes stretching the truth just a bit

"were leaving him arent we?" zoro asked as he looked over too

"oh shit yeah, kids not going to last any longer with luffy being the captain, that and he wants to be a marine" I stated as I took a bite out of my lovely meal, fuck I'm hungry I havent eaten anything since that apple I threw at the beached whale lord

With alvida

"achoo, ok I'm getting sick of this shit" alvida said in annoyance

Back to me

"annnnnd are you sure you want to leave him here, he thinks were his friends" zoro asked as he took a bite of his meat leg

"not once did I say we were friends and also the marines wouldnt think too much about it since coby wasn't seen anywhere near us by the marines" I explained as zoro nodded at my logic

"and since we are now practically pirates and enemies of the state, we're going to have to eat fast and get out fast you know before those marines wake up and make a bee line to us, so luffy" I said looking at the rubber boy who stopped eat mid bite

"we are leaving after this meal got it?" I asked as luffy nodded as he quickly wolf down his food and me and zoro followed suite

Afterwards we stood up thanked the bar lady and promptly turned and ran to the docks as we left a still talking coby behind, well not before I left a small message in the form of the bar tab

"hehehe lets get the fuck out of here" I said a grin as I couldn't help but feel evil at the moment

"alright lets go!" luffy exclaimed as we quickly boarded our dingy and set sail

But not before we heard the running footsteps

"WAIT WAIT HOLD ON!" I heard coby shouting as I turned and smiled as coby came to a stop at the docks as he stared at us in shock as before I could react luffy stood up and waved his hand

"SEE YA COBY LIVE YOUR DREAM!" he shouted at the top of his lung as I could barely see it but coby seemed to pause before he nodded and waved to us as we continued to sail away

As I couldn't help but feel contempt that and this chapter is going a bit long don't ya think?

 ** **Chapter 2 end****

* * *

 ** **there I hope you enjoyed this one, and as you could clearly see I kinda rushed it in the last minute sorry I just wanted to get it over and done with so I can move on to the next chapter.****

 ** **other than that I hope this was good enough and don't worry my roll in the crew will be revealed in the next chapter so don't worry about that.****

 ** **until then before you go please don't forget to leave a****

 ** **fave****

 ** **follow****

 ** **and review****

 ** **LATERS!****


	3. Chapter 3

****annnnd heres the next chapter not going to hold you up so get on with the reading!****

* * *

 ** **Chapter 3 meet the navigator part 1****

As we sailed off to butt fuck nowhere luffy finally asked me a question I was dreading to answer for a while

"soooo Hamish whats your dream?" he asked as I looked him blankly for a good couple of seconds before I shrugged

"i don't really know" I muttered as I didn't know how to answer that one

"eeeeh why not?" luffy asked as I shrugged

"not really interested in dreams at the moment" I admitted as I turned my head to the sea

"ooooh whys that arent you excited for adventure?" luffy asked me as I shrugged

"adventure is alright but I don't know its not me" I said as luffy seemed to stare at me and looked like he was starting to ponder

"l-luffy are you ok?" zoro asked in slight concern as we watched as luffy's head started to turn red as steam slowly started to accumulated out of his ears

"holy shit I think luffys having overload problem" I said as I quickly pushed my arm into the sea bringing it back up as I splashed some water over his head as the water worked instantaneous as the steam stopped and luffy physically relaxed

"siiiiigh much better oh yeah I have an idea!" luffy exclaimed as he went back to his more happy self

"uuuuuh luffy are you alright there?" zoro asked as luffy just grinned at me

"Hamish join my crew and be my first mate!" luffy said as I just stared at him blankly

"eh?" I said in confusion

"wait I thought he was already apart of the crew" zoro asked luffy as he looked at me and him in confusion

"what no he never asked me to do shit the only reason I'm with this is idiot is because hes the one thats most likely to survive most shit thrown his way" I stated as zoro looked at me in disbelief

"what? that makes no sense" usually id be on zoro's side but with what I've seen luffy do in the future I can safely say being anywhere near him is before a 50/50 that I'm going to not die or die, either way its better than the 20/80 chance I have surviving by myself

"zoro trust me when your in a dire situation where nothing even makes any sense its best to roll with the idiots who don't know anything" I stated as zoro didn't know what to say as he couldn't help to what I'm guessing is agree with my not so sound logic since we were both saved by a guy whos body is made of rubber

"so Hamish join my crew and we can find you a dream" luffy said as I turned my focus back to luffy as he happily grinned at me

"i don't thi-"

"hes joining luffy don't worry" zoro quickly jumped in as my eyes widened

"what wait don't put words into my-"

"if I'm going to suffer with this idiot so are you, first mate" zoro said as he had a large grin on his face as I stared at him blankly

"your an absolute dick" I said as zoro shrugged as he obviously didn't give a shit

"YES I GOT A FIRST MATE!" luffy shouted as she jumped onto his feet as he laughed happily into the air

I rolled my eyes as I knew luffy was not going to listen to reason at this point so I didn't think there was a point now arguing over now what he thinks is useless stuff

"yeah yeah yeah sit down already we don't need you capsizing here" I stated as luffy stopped his cheering as he stared at the sky

"maaaaaaaaan I'm hungry and that bird looks pretty tasty" luffy said as I rolled my eyes as I knew that he was more food focuuuuuuuus-hold on what bird!?

Looking up at the sky my eyes widened as I saw a large pink bird the sky that was just casually sailing through the air minding its own business

"luffy don't do-"

"gum gum ROCKET!" luffy excliamed as I didn't even finish my sentence

"that fucking idiot!" I yelled as I quickly shot up

"zoro get the oars!" I yelled as I despritely grabbed one as zoro blinked in shock but froze as his eyes looked up at luffy

"what the hell-"

"no time for the what the hells zoro grab an oar and lets go!" I yelled as he quickly followed my example as we both quickly started to paddle after out captain as he hung by the bird that has him in its mouth

"god damn fucking piece of stupid rubber shit!" I ranted as we continued to row as fast as we could no matter how much my arms and chest told me other wise to stop as they were in pain

"heeeeey save us were drowning!" I heard as I looked over my shoulder and saw three men in the water

"heeeey stop and let us on!" another yelled as I looked at zoro as he struggled to come up with a deccent reply

"either grab on and get on or get left behind!" I yelled as I knew where this was going next as we rushed by and I watched as three men climbed on adding to the weight of our small dingy

"ha ha ha thanks for help now we'll be take this here vessel if you know whats good for ya" one of the men said as they all pulled out small knives as I turned my head to zoro as we both had a blank look on our faces before we turned back and glared at them

"RAAAAAGH!" I cried a battle cry as I pulled my oar up and slammed it downwards as the paddle slammed onto the men on the left as the other two froze as I stood up and glared at them

"do you really think we have time for games here you pieces of shits?" zoro said as his voice turned serious as the two men looked up at us in fear

I completely forgot about these three to be honest

10 minutes later me and zoro laid back as we watched our brand new monkeys row us towards whereever luffy was

"to think you would go that far I must say that compared to your pathetic display back at the marine base I'm impressed" zoro complemented

"thank you I learned from the best" I replied as I could only thank resident evil 7, darkness 2, far cry 3 and personally the konami code

For future reference I will not explain how the konami code can be torturous but I'll let your imagination help you with that

"ahem w-w-we apologize w-we didn't know that you were the infamous pirate hunter" one of the men said as they continued rowing

"just shut the fuck up and keep rowing" I said with an annoyed tone as I sat back next to zoro

"so who the hell are you guys?" zoro asked as the men looked at him with wide eyes

"w-were part of the buggy pirates arh uh sir" one of them said as zoro seemed interested

"whos your captain?" he asked as the men looked somewhat intimidated by the question

"hes known as buggy the clown, and some say hes eaten a devil fruit" one of them said as I narrowed my eyes in thought

I remember buggy admittedly I find him very interesting for one if he didn't act so fucking cocky and arrogent I bet you 10 times out of 10 he would be pretty influential in the man canon, but for some reason he acts always so high and mighty its as if he was trying to hide make himself look weak

Really I could go on with theories all day, but my eyes slightly caught onto land nearby and I knew where this was going

"lands up ahead, I take it this is where your captain is" I stated as calmly and collectedly could ask

"yes and the rest of our crew too" one of them said as they looked very eager to get back with them

"well don't get any funny ideas now, riiiiiight?" I said as I turned from calm and collected to happy and evil which caused them all to freeze in fear

"n-n-no sir!" they all yell as I heard a snort come out from zoro as I looked over to him seeing as he was smirking at me

"so first mate whats the probability of us finding luffy on this island?" zoro asked as I huffed

"just as high as him recruiting another complete stranger, which now that I think about we are going to have to stop him from doing that from now on" I stated as zoro nodded in understanding as we both didn't want a ship filled to the brim with weirdos that we have no idea about.

"that conversation is never going to come up is it?" zoro asked as I nodded my head

"oh yeah we are fucked crew wise" I stated as it wasn't a lie and I wasn't speaking of the future, not even 3 days of his adventure and hes recruited a pirate hunter and a random dude thats not exactly from anywhere near this planet, which now that I think about it I have an acute feeling that a ROB is the reason I'm here

Not surprising to be honest just gotta ask who the fuck had the balls to throw me in a barrel?

"we're here" one of the men said as I shook my head and I looked up to watch as he was right, huh weird

"yo Hamish you zoned out there" I heard zoro say as I looked up at him as he was already standing on the dock as I sighed in annoyance

"sorry got a little ahead of myself with thinking" I said as I was practically telling him that this was going to be a completely recurring thing

"well just don't zone out in the middle of a fight got it?" he said as he grabbed my hand and helped me onto the dock

"got it" I said as we both turned to the town, well the deserted town

"our captain and crew are located over in the main meeting hall of the town" one of the men supplied as me and zoro looked at him as the three quickly got to tying the dingy to the dock

"why are you telling us?" I asked as the guy flinched at the simple question that or I was saying it blankly

"w-well I thought you would y'know go after him, I mean thats what you do right?" the guy said nervously as he turned to zoro as I looked at him in surprise

"what-oooooh wait forgot guys still think you're a pirate hunter" I said a clap of my hands as zoro's confusion cleared up and nodded

"yeah that title's not going away is it?" zoro asked as I shook my head

"not until you get your bounty and until then its going to take a while for people to call you a pirate" I informed him as zoro nodded in understanding

"yeah that seems right" he said as we turned back to the three men who stared at us as if we had dicks for heads, and if we did I guess we'd bring a new meaning to dickhead

"da fuck you three doing? fuck off" I said as the men quickly turned tailed and ran off into the town most likely either heading towards their captain or to hide from the coming storm

…

…

…

Its probably the first one isnt it?

"sigh now that they are gone, where the fuck do you suppose we'd find our idiot captain?" I inquired with zoro as he stared at me blankly asking silently 'really? Do I need to point it out for you?'

"to the town hall it is!" I yelled as I decided to grabbed and take one of the oars as a make shift weapon, cause well zoro's seen my fighting I might as well use something to my favour am I right?

"so where do you think the town hall is anyway?" zoro asked as I was about to answer when-

*KABOOM!*

"wherever the fuck that came from" I stated the obvious as the two of us quickly ran over towards it, and by run I mean jog and when I mean jog I really mean a brisk walk while zoro looked behind towards me with annoyance

"any day here first mate!" he yelled as I flipped him off

"hey fuck you I am not as fit as you two!" I yelled back as it was very true being big was my curse that and being flatfooted, dashingly handsome and completely sarcastic at time of crisis or when in the mood

Either way I think I was more or less being more annoying luffy ever is at the moment or so I think zoro's thinking

"took you long enough, man you need to get into shape" zoro said as I huffed in annoyance as I couldn't already feel pretty sweaty now

"shut up, its hard being husky and unlike you sir muscles I haven't trained all my life to be the best in the world" I said sarcastically watching as zoro rolled his eyes as we quickly made our way into the building as we found the stairs and made our way to the roof top

"so any plans?" zoro asked me as I gave him a blank stare

"we see if our captains up here, grab the rubber headed idiot and get the fuck out of dodge, what do you think?" I asked him as he just smirked

"i'd expect nothing less from the first mate of luffy" zoro exclaimed as I rolled my eyes now

"just shut the fuck up and lets get going" I said as we quickly made our way to the top as we saw a lot of pirates hanging round as the surrounded something

"alright follow my lead and act like you don't care" zoro said as I nodded before giving a I don't give a fuck look, which was exactly like my normal face, which looks like a blank face….I'm sorry I'm not very emotionally open like most people so sue me if you have a problem.

lifting my oar over my shoulder I followed after zoro, this better end well, or else I may end up 6 ft below the waters surface and then some

"oi who the-eep!" a random pirate yelped in shock as he stared at zoro with fear

"t-thats the pirate hunter zoro!" the guy yelled as I gave him a blank stare, really? Are you fucking serious?

Suddenly the entire area went silent as everyones eyes moved towards zoro as he simply and blankly walked forwards

"this is incredibly awkward" I whispered to myself as I continued to follow him through the crowd

"hmph so the finally the famous pirate hunter has finally come for my bounty" a voice said as I quickly turned to the one and only buggy the pirate

Ok wow that nose, just fucking how? I mean one piece has some very different people with different physical oddities but that nose man, how the fuck is it so damn big, round and red?

Just…..how

"hamish quit being distracted" zoro said as is hook my head as buggy looked at me with annoyed look

"what you looking at?" he asked me as I shrugged

"uuuuh at the air? What are you looking at?" I countered as I knew that was a terrible counter, oi I'm not fucking Eminem from 8 mile I cant come up with insults on the fly, well actually I can but I'd rather not get into that with a homicidal clown in front of me

"im not a pirate hunter, so your bounty isnt my concern" zoro jumped in saving my ass

"hmph but I'm interested, if I kill you I would even more famous" buggy said as zoro paused in his steps while I quickly moved passed him and stood right near the cannon as my eyes darted to the shocked orange haired girl as she looked physically ready to bolt in any second.

"i wouldnt want to do that if I were you" zoro said blankly as he stared at the clown head on

"huh, well okay then" buggy said as I watched as he pulled out a pair of daggers and casually started twirling them around his hands

"tch looks like word wont be working" I heard zoro muttered loudly as I watched as he slowly unsheathed each blade while buggy happily stepped up, if I remember right this is where shit gets really fucked up.

"take em down captain!" one of the men in the crowd cheered as everyone else started to roar in agreement shouting different encouragements

"Ah crap" I whispered as buggy pulled out my knives and creepily licked one of them, gross dude you don't know if that had this worlds version of HIV or something, elgh gross

Buggy then shot off at the ready standing zoro as his knives where held between each one of his fingers as he jumped up and ready to be sliced as zoro took the bait and sliced right through buggys arm and leg like a hot knife through butter

It was at this moment as buggy was in mid-air that I acted

Throwing my entire self forwards I ran in front of buggys body as his smirking face contorted to one of shock as I swung with every ounce of my body and watched as my oar that I was swinging slammed blunt side into the pirates face/head as with a resounding crack through the air the oar broke while buggy's entire body slammed into the large cannon of his.

*CLANG THUD!*

With the sound of the body dropping from the cannon I let out a shocked breath I didn't know I was holding

"huh?" I heard zoro said as he turned around and stared at me in confusion at both the broken oar and pirate captain laying next to the cannon.

"huh that was cool Hamish!" I heard luffy yell as his optimistic voice shook me from my stuper as I remembered that luffy was in a fucking cage

"shit" I I bit out as I ran over to the body of buggy flipping him over as I saw that he was what I hoped was knocked out, thank god I do not want to fuck around with this guy any longer than I have to

Quickly patting him down I pulled out three things a map like scroll, keys and knife that looked too good to be anything like buggy was holding

"t-the captains down!?" one of the pirates yelled as I looked up and saw the crowd of pirates staring in absolute shock

"cough, y-yo-" hearing the coughing I slowly turned as I watch as buggy's eyes open up slightly as before he could finish his sentence I threw a quick punch right into the nose as he slammed back to the ground now knocked out….hopefully

"zoro, keep those little shits busy!" I yelled to zoro as he nodded his head as he turned to the crowd and I quickly grabbed the sheathed knife and everything else I found and sprinted over to luffys cage as I quickly used the keys

"hey Hamish that was awesome I knew you'd be an awesome first mate!" luffy exclaimed as I hurriedly slammed key after key into the lock

"shut up your face luffy I'm actually very pissed at you but we are pressed. For. Time. GOT YA MOTHER FUCKER!" I shouted as I finally got the right key as I unlocked the cage as I quickly grabbed luffy by the ropes he was tied to and dragged him out into the open before grabbing that knife from before unsheathing the nice looking blade and cutting through the knife

"yes I'm free!" luffy exclaimed in joy as he quickly jumped up and took the rest of the ropes off and happily laughed at me

"thanks Hamish!" he exclaimed as I sighed in relief

"yeah yeah lets get out of here before-"

*ROOOOOOAAAAAR!*

"the fuck was that?" I asked as I looked over towards the tent as the pirates that were apparently fighting zoro and the orange haired girl, who went by the name of nami as she was also surprisingly fighting but stopped as the pirates quickly backtracked from the tents entrance as they left a confused zoro and shaking nami behind as they watched in shock and I watched in realization

I fucking knew I forgot something!

"f-first mate mochi!" one fo the pirates yelled as giant white lion walked out from the tent while a man rode along its back with….oh my god

"i-is snicker is that all hair?" luffy asked with a snicker as I was shocked he could even snicker in the first place but was more horrified that this guy was for fucking real

"luffy, I just elgh fuck it yes and I'm more horrified than amused by this guy

"what the hell is going on here!?" mochi decided to yell out as I quickly grabbed the knife and sheathed it before grabbing and pocketing the map in one of my pockets

"s-sir these people have invaded us!" one of the pirates shouted as mochi angrily stared at nami and zoro

"and so what? Shouldnt captain buggy already dealt with these lot?" mochi exclaimed as luffy giggled

"buggys knocked out you hairy person!" luffy yelled with a grin as he pointed to the knocked out body of said captain

"what but how did-no it matters not, you will all die by the hands of my pet richie!" mochi yelled as the lion he rode began to growl, this is not going to end well, but hey thankfully I have a plan for that

"luffy can you run over to the cannon and flip it the other way?" I asked as luffy looked at me a grinned happily

"will do!" luffy yelled happily as he ran over and casually flipped the cannon over as the cannon part was facing the other side

"ZORO!" I shouted as zoro quickly looked back at the cannon and moved while nami saw this and ran over as she quickly slid down holding out a match box and stick as zoro quickly tackled luffy out of the way as nami strike the match

"OH SHI-!"

*KABOOM!*

As the cannon went of I managed to plug my ears from the explosion as I guess mochi didn't get to finish his words

"cough cough oi Hamish lets go!" I heard zoro yell as I looked over as he sprinted over to me as luffy happily followed along side with nami as I quickly turned and ran over to the edge as I knew this was going to be the least dangerous thing I had done today still didn't mean it was scary

"quit screwing around!" I heard zoro yell before I was suddenly dragged over the railing and was pulled over to the edge as I couldn't help but let out a yell of shock before feeling everything stop as I hit the ground and all I could see was black

Damn it zoro I am not as bad ass as you or luffy!

 ** **Chapter 3 end****

* * *

 ** **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter cause I have to admitted I kinda liked this chapter****

 ** **other than that you can obviously see that this chapter is a part one and i'll be done with chapter 2 later as I have other things on my mind in the moment so look forward to that****

 ** **please don't forget to leave a****

 ** **fave****

 ** **follow****

 ** **and review****

 ** **LATERS!****


	4. Chapter 4

****yoooooo hows it going, I'm sorry for taking so long ive been focused on some other things but hey heres the new chapter that will be the end of part 2****

* * *

 ** **Chapter 4 meet the navigator part 2****

My eyes slowly fluttered open as my mind went blank for a good 30 seconds before I slowly moved my hand over to my eyes and I rubbed the sleep off

"man whaaaat a dream" I slightly moaned out as I felt like had one fot he craziest damn dreams in my entire life, seriously man wow and it was someone realistic

"oh your awake, zoro, nami Hamish is awake!" I heard someone said as my eyes flew open and sat up as I looked around in confusion, then shock and then realization

I'm in one peace…GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!

"urgh damn it" I groaned out as I moved my hands to my head as felt pain slowly move through my head

"well look whos awake, morning sleeping beauty" I heard zoros voice rock through as I looked up with an annoyed look as he walked in with a smug smile

"you are an asshole" I growled out as he shrugged

"what can I say? I didn't expect you to belly flop into the ground" zoro bit back as I rolled my eyes

"yeah but as you can quite obviously see I'm not that fit enough to be able to land on my feet ever so gracefully like yours truly" I sacarstically stated as zoro shook his head with a smile on his face

"well for all its worth, its good to see you awake" zoro said as I groaned again

"yeah sure, good to see you too, now where the fuck are we?" I asked as I looked around the place as it looked like it belonged to someone, hold on

"this is the towns pet shop owner used to live here but went off somewhere and left the dog behind with it" zoro informed as I nodded, now I remember shushu

Damn stubborn pooch

"well shit, sigh what happened to that red head?" I asked as zoro shrugged

"she said she had to run off somewhere, I don't know whats she doing but luffy seemed contempt to just stay here until your awake" zoro said as I huffed in annoyance as I threw the blanket off and cracked my neck into place while slowly getting back onto my feet

"you didn't suffer from any serious fall damage, if thats what your worrying about" zoro stated as I tested my motor skills and was right there

"alright I'm up lets get the hell out of this town then" I said zoro smirked before he threw me the sheathed knife I had scavanged from buggy's body

"then yours going to need something since your only weapon broke mid swing" zoro stated as I caught the knife and actually took a real look at it as I unsheathed it seeing as it was no ordinary knife.

As it was quite long and fairly large I mean I kinda reminded me of a bowie knife in fact it looked exactly like a hunters knife from destiny, now they hell did buggy find this?

"also the mayor said you could have this as well" zoro said as I looked up just in time for him to throw me yet another thing, which was an old looking dark brown leather jacket?

"kinda clashes with the aqua don't ya think?" I asked zoro as she shrugged not really caring as he walked out while I rolled my eyes as I threw on the jacket that surprisingly fitted perfectly over my large frame while I didn't know what I was going to do with this knife, or better yet where I was going to put it

"sigh the fuck is going on?" I groaned as I slowly managed to stumble back onto my feet and towards the door as I quickly stumbled through the store and out the front as I came upon the scene of only luffy could do

"OW OW OW OW OW OW LET GO YOU STUPID MUTT!"

"stop it, your hurting shushu!"

"I DON'T CARE, LET GO OF MY FINGER!"

"luffy leave dog alone" I finally said as I walked over and pushed the old man away as I grabbed the white dog by its body as I heard it growl at me

"let. Go. Now" I stated as my tone was very firm as I dog quickly let go of luffy now red finger

"good boy" I stated as I placed him down on the ground as it walked away leaving me to look at an angry luffy

"why I outta-"

*SMACK!*

"shut up dickhead, your literally made out of rubber and dogs main chew toys are rubber, honestly I'm not even surprised that the dog would even try biting you" I stated as I slapped luffy in the back of the head as he openly pouted at me

"oh grow up, I'm up and about so come on we got places to be and pirates to run from" I stated as luffy's pout turned into a grin

"right! Lets a go!" luffy said as he turned and started walking as I stared at him blankly, did he seriously just do a Mario reference?

"one day I'm just going to lose it and everyone will die, everyone, no survivors fish included" I stated as I felt like was going to do that one day, not even kidding I'm going to do it and I'm going to enjoy it

"ah so your finally awake I see thats good" I heard the old man said as I looked at him

"yeah thanks for the jacket by the way" I said as the man simply smiled at me

"oh its nothing, that old things been lying around my home for well over a long time" the old man said in a good natured way

"well thanks anyway, we'll be on our way" I said as I turned to zoro who was standing to the side as he leaned against the nearby building while luffy was already in front of us

"lets go before the idiot runs into some stupid trouble" zoro said as he walked off with me trailing behind him slowly as I hoped to fucking god that furry fucker and his gaint pussy cat don't go and destroy that pet shop.

"oi nami!" luffy shouted as we watched as luffy stopped and waved over to red head that was pulling a pair of sacks behind her

"so the girls name is nami, good to know" I stated as I smirked at zoro as he gave me an eye roll in return

"shut up we aint got time for this" zoro said as I shrugged in response, oh I'm sorry and here I thought I was the edgey emo but looks like zoro's got that job taken of.

"hohohoho and where do you think your going, ey pirate hunter!" a yell of a man startled me as I quickly spun around in time to be pulled to the ground with my shoulder hitting the ground first

"hohohohoho well arent you quick on your feet, and here I thought you were just a liar" the voice said as I looked over and blinked as I just stared at the monkey riding the unicycle…sorry I meant man riding the unicycle.

"who the hell are you?" zoro asked as the man simply grinned

"me I'm just captain buggy's first mate cabaji" the man now known as cabaji…..honestly I barely remember this guy to be absolutely honest

"anyway I didn't come here for simple introductions" cabaji said as I slowly pulled myself back onto my feet as I narrowed my eyes at him as I tried to remember him

"oh and what are you here for?" zoro asked as I heard the click of his katana but I was too focused on this cabaji guy and remembering him and like I just said I'm coming up with a complete blank here

"a challenge from one swords man to another" cabaji said as he unsheathed a pair of swords, yeah no I do not remember this guy, sorry hes entire deamoner reminds me of someone but I just cant get my head around him, must be from something

"a challenge, huh that sounds interesting but I'm going to have to decline" zoro said as the guy grinned directly at him

"who said anything about a choice" cabaji exclaimed as he sped right towards zoro as he quickly pulled his katanas out just int time to block the swinging unicycle man

"hamish run!" zoro yelled as I quickly turned and ran, I really didn't need to be told twice cause as soon as he said my name I quickly turned and bolted only to stop 10 feet as the giant lion from before was right in front of me!?

"there he is the cause of my hair problem" a voice piped up on top of the lion as I blinked and looked up and froze with wide eyes

"you barstard look at what you did to me!" mochis shouted as his entire top half was DE-voided in hair and was red like her was red everywhere where the hair was

Oh my god I don't think I've ever seen this much of a bizarre sight in my life

"n-now I'm a freak, a hairless freak and you will pay by being richies lunch!" mochi shouted as the lion growled at me but I jsut couldn't be worried about that, this guy was hairless and he looked like he had a sunburn version of ironmans armour, that is both impressive and disturbing on soooooooooooooooooooo many levels.

"any last words before richie eats your sorry ass?" mochi asked as I couldn't help but shrug and say it

"hey mate you were a freak the moment you decided to grow a shirt of hair" as soon as I said that I swear I could hear a pop as mochis entire went as red as his sunburn

"WHY YOU-RICHIE FEEDING TIME!" mochi shouted as the lion barred its teeth at me

*ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAR!*

Quickly turning towards the closest alleyway I threw myself down as fast as my feet could take me as I could hear the growling as and crashing behind me

"you idiot jump over the buildings not crash into them!" mochi shouted as I quickly exited the alleyway and didn't stop as I heard the thudding of paws hitting the ground/roof tops as I didn't need to look over my shoulder to know I was being chased

Shit shit shit shit shit what do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do!?

Annnnnnnnnnnnd I got nothing, shit!

"the one fucking time, the one fucking I've got nothing I got nothing, god fucking damn it!" I shouted as I bounded around a corner and skidded to a stop as I saw luffy fighting buggy, perfect timing

"luffy switch!" I yelled as I ran up behind buggy as I pulled my fist back and threw it forward with all my strength just in time as he turned his head around as my fist met his big ol nose as buggy once again went down by me as I watched as luffy happily ran past me with his arm stretched backwards

"gum gum bullet!" I heard luffy as I turned around just in to watched as richie the lion and his rider get thrown back into the air some ways away before smashing into some houses at the end of the block

"sigh fucking finally that son of a bitch has been on my ass the entire time he ambushed me" I sighed in relief as I heard a rough chuckle

"is that so ahahahahaha" turning to the voice I jumped back just time to watch as severed hand holding a knife stabbed into the ground

"oh shiiiiiiiiit I should have curbed stomped him" I muttered in realization as body parts slowly started to float around in the air as buggy's head floated in the air along side it as his eyes glared at me

"that knife, give it back to me" buggy said as I looked at the knife that was in my hand and back at him

"what knife" I said out of pure stupidity, oh boy here we go plausible deny-ability at its finest

"that knife"

"what knife I don't see no knife"

"the knife your holding"

"what? I'm not holding a knife"

"yes you are I can see you holding it"

"what this isnt a knife its a spatula"

"what? No it isnt!"

"yes it is! I use it to make pancakes!"

"wait you can make pancakes!?"

"shut up luffy!

"give me the damn knife!"

"no it is not a knife its my spatula"

"not its not, its clearly knife you took from me!"

"what? I didn't take anything from you, other than keys!"

"your lying thats the knife you stole from me!"

"i didn't steal anything from you and even it was a knife whats so fucking great about this damn knife, you got plenty of them in your fucking hands!"

"CAUSE OUT OF ALL OF THOSE KNIVES THAT ONE IS ONLY ONE MADE OF SEA PRISM STONE!"

…

…

…

…

…

…

"well shit I'm definitely keeping this, luffy if would so kindly" I said as I stepped to the side as luffy grinned before he pulled both arms back as buggy's eyes widened

"what no YOU TRICKED ME!" buggy shouted as he glared at me

"bitch didn't you know? I'm a mother fucking pirate" I stated with a smirk ed buggy glared at me as he was about to rush me

"thats it reform!" buggy shouted as his severed limbs came back to form….midget buggy

"what!?" he yelled as I chuckled evilly

"might want to look behind ya dick head" I said as buggy slowly moved his head as he saw nami with his limbs casually tied to themselves with her foot on top keeping them from flying

"n-not fair, this is not fair!" buggy yelled as he turned around just in time

"gum gum bazooka!" luffy exclaimed as he threw his hands forwards directly into buggy's small body as he was sent blasting off again….….. just casually I wonder how the whale lord is?

With whale lord

"achoo, god damn it I've got to be coming down with something" alvida said in annoyance as she turned from her servants and smiled at how many she had just accumulated reccently thanks to her ever so lovely transformation.

"sigh oh well this is the life" she said as she leaned back in her lawn chair as her new ship sailed off towards wherever she could find that strawhat kid and that little shit coby, in fact if she remembered right there was also that brat that kept calling her whalelord, well he was going to pay one way or another thats for sure

Back to me

"nice one nami!" luffy exclaimed happily as nami sighed

"it was nothing now can we please leave I don't like being here any more than I have to despite me not finding that damn map" nami said the last part with a grumble as I walked over

"you mean this map?" I asked as I pulled said map from my pocket

"wha-but-?

"snatched the little shit from buggy" I said as I held it out to her as she slowly took it

"oi huff is everyone alright?" I heard zoro call out as I turned to him as she looked tired

"were alright what about you?" I asked as he grunted in annoyance

"that damn clown wasn't hard hell he wasn't even a decent swordsman" zoro grunted as he sounde disappointed and annoyed as he walked over

"well thats I guess we should go before anyone else turns up and-"

"uh cutting that sentence short you may want to look behind you" nami said as I slowly turned my head as my eyes widened at the mob of people running right at us

"oh shit ruuuuuuuun!" I yelled as I quickly turned and ran off as luffy was leading the chase towards the docks as we ran through streets and alleys while the mob chased us.

"this is a really bad time to mention this but I am not very athletic!" I yelled as we turned a corner

"we noticed, so shut up and keep running you idiot!" zoro yelled behind me as finally made it to the dock as luffy leapt into out diggny and I followed after as I quickly got the sail off as zoro followed after as he undid the bindings to the dingy as nami ran onto her own little boat as she did her own preparations until we finally sailed off leaving the mob of people behind

"sigh of my god than god that was fucking close" I stated as I draped my hands on the edge of the boat as I felt absolutely exhausted and sweaty, quickly removing my extra layer I took a deep breath as I finally noticed nami was berating luffy, what for? I don't know but seeing as she only has one bag of treasure I can tell its probably because we left the second bag

"man that was crazy" zoro said as I gave him a chuckle

"told you to stick with the idiot didn't I?" I said as zoro gave me a blankly look before sighing in defeat

"yeah your right, and fat" zoro said as he smirked at me

"watch it dick head I might accidentally throw you over board while your napping if your not careful" I stated as zoro narrowed his eyes at me, challenging me

"you wouldnt even dare" zoro said as he was wrong, sooooooo very wrong

First chance I get in the grandline I'm tying a rope around his waist and I'm throwing him over board, end of story

But now we had bigger problems, simple problems that involved transportation

"we are going to need a bigger boat" was all I said

 ** **Chapter 4 end****

* * *

 ** **aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand done, great this chapter took a while had to rewrite it a couple times till I got this one****

 ** **anyway I hoped you enjoyed it cause the next chapter is going to be the start of the most boring arc ive ever seen, ussops arc, oh god this is going to take longer to write, I'm sorry, truly I am cause this arc is just going to be trouble for me, but for the sake of carrying on I'm going to write it!****

 ** **eventually****

 ** **anyway before you go please don't forget to leave a****

 ** **fave****

 ** **follow****

 ** **and review****

 ** **LATERS!****


End file.
